The Sweet Taste of Justice
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: Misa had crossed the line.  Nobody takes L's chocolate without his permission.  Stealing was, afterall, unjust. Slight LxMisa.  Plz r&r


A/N: This is a short drabble given to me as a writing exercise/writing challenge. The topic was simply 'LxMisa' and this is what I came up with it. I know this is short but, what else can I say but… enjoy! Oh, and let me know what you think! Thanks to my new, awesome, beta-muse: Lumorai for the challenge!

Disclaimer:  I do not own Death Note or any of the characters used in this story.

Title: The Sweet Taste of Justice

L was amazed. He never knew someone could be as audacious as this girl before her. How dare she! Who did she think she was? He was the greatest detective in the world! He deserved that! Despite everything going through his mind, however, it was all too clouded over with sheer amazement and pure shock to be able to form any such words.

Sitting across from him was Misa Amane. She was positioned ever so casually with one arm thrown behind the couch, and her legs crossed, while her other hand flicked back a lock of her long blonde hair. But it was her mouth he was watching so keenly as nothing else on her mattered nearly as much.

This was just supposed to be a simple observation! It was not supposed to have reached this level!

Misa was the second Kira, and in order to put pressure on her to confess her crimes, he'd decided to take drastic measures –spending time in her presence without Light around as long as it might take to get the confession he needed.

It was irrational, but so was she. And L was getting desperate.

There was something in him that knew that with the way he and her bickered and the lack of Misa's eye candy around to calm her down might inevitably lead her to _also_ move to drastic measures to get away. Or in the very least, to see Light again.

He believed, if nothing else, that if he separated Kira from the second Kira, he might be able to strangle a confession out of her once Light's manipulations and pressure were not around.

But that had all gone out the window only moments ago. They'd been sitting in perfect silence across from one another, for which L was quite happy with. For him, it allowed him a moment to re-analyze everything he knew about the Kira case in his mind. If anything, to make sure he hadn't overlooked anything, or that they were still going on the right path.

But then suddenly L was brought back out of his thoughts just in time to watch the blonde model lean forward to the glass table between them, pick up one of the many chocolate truffles Watari had brought in for him, and pop it in her mouth ever so casually.

He had to painfully watch as she chewed –savoring every moment of its creamy decadence. He could almost hear the outer shell of the candy break with a light 'pop' and the savory milk chocolate taste consume every taste bud in ones mouth.

She did not deserve to taste it! She did not _need_ it as L did. It was all he could do to keep a calm composure, now. He'd always known Misa Amane to be rude, but never to this extent.

_'My chocolate…'_ L thought to himself. _'She did not even bother to ask me first, and I most certainly did not offer her any of my chocolate.'_

This was despicable! Accepting offered candy was one thing, but simply _taking_ what did not belong to you was something _Justice_ simply could not stand for.

"Misa," He started, remaining calm as he felt the awful taste of injustice filling his mouth. It was terribly bitter, and even sourer in spots. It was all he could do to keep himself together, now. The taste consumed his entire mouth, slowly spreading to his entire being. He knew if this continued, his deduction ability would begin to slip. The world could not handle that.

The rational side of him told him to just let it drop and take one of the many truffles that were left. There was no doubt any of them could fill the spot left empty by the one Misa had taken and make all of this go away. But that wasn't the point.

The point was that the girl was even more rude than he originally suspected, and had just _stolen_ his sweets! He simply could not handle it. "You have taken my chocolate. I must request that the next time you wish to share my sweets with me, you ask first, and I will instruct Watari to bring you your own." He said, his pitch black eyes watching her with what seemed like an emotionless stare. But if only she could see the many targets he was pinpointing in on for his range of fire, if the situation escalated to such a point.

She gave him a look that expressed clearly through her azure colored orbs that L was being crazy, and outright ridiculous. "What? It was one chocolate! You have, like, an entire table here full of them! I'm sure you won't miss it in ten minutes." She stated, huffing in irritation and looking away from him.

"I will miss it." L told her. "That is one chocolate that I will now never know the taste of. Even more important is the fact that you have stolen something very important away from me. Next time, please mind your manners and ask before you take someone's things."

"Important to you?" She nearly shouted, letting her pent up frustration explode. How dare L trap her in this room with someone as weird as _him_ without her Light and then accuse her of stealing. "It was one candy! Get over it! Besides, what are you really going to do if I eat a couple?"

"You will get fat." He retorted, hardly fazed by her words.

"So what! With the way you've made it sound, Ryuzaki, I probably won't ever get out of this room with you!" She huffed once more, this time louder and crossed her arms, pouting. "You're locking me in here, and I'm going to eat _whatever_ I want! And there's nothing you can do about it!" She stated.

"Oh really?" L asked calmly.

She didn't respond, but instead looked down at the table covered in the balls of chocolate. Looking up at the detective once more, she then leaned forward and grabbed one of the chocolates, opening her mouth and popping it in, just as she had done with the last one.

Before she knew what was happening, L had stood from his perched position on the edge of the couch, stepped once on the table then to the couch and locked lips with Misa before she could push him away.

Too startled to move or respond, Misa's blue orbs went wide as she felt L's delicate, soft lips against hers. A split second later she felt his tongue pry her lips apart and delve inside the moist cavern.

Just as she reached up and gripped his shoulders in order to push him away, he had just enough time to quickly flick the melting ball of chocolate off of her tongue and up into his mouth with his skilled tongue. Having what he came all that way to get, he allowed her to push him away, by just a few inches.

"Jerk! Get off of me!" She shouted loudly in his face, glaring daggers at him.

He simply stared back, letting the truffle melt and dissolve in his mouth. The bitter taste of the deceit and unfairness in the world for just a moment longer was covered up by the sweet milky taste.

As he began to move back, he told her. "You do not know what the injustices of the world taste like. Until you do, Misa Amane, you have no right to dictate to me what is important in my life."

_End_

* * *

><p>AN: So… what do you think? Just something short, sweet, and to the point. Unless another (more specific) topic for this pairing is given to me, I don't think I'll be doing another one. Not that I have anything against it. It's just not my thing. Plus, I'm not done with the successors yet. Even so, please let me know what you think!

Please review  
><em>-Forbiddensoul562<em>


End file.
